Fingerprint imaging, based on unique fingerprint patterns to distinguish between individuals, is a common form of identification. Fingerprints are useful identifiers for a variety of applications, such as restricting access of protected areas and data to approved individuals. A traditional method of obtaining fingerprint images is blotting the pad of a fingertip with ink and imprinting the inked pattern on a piece of paper, and the resulting two-dimensional image may be scanned and stored into a database for easy access. Another typical method of obtaining fingerprint images is pressing the pad of a fingertip on a platform of a fingerprint scanner to obtain a two-dimensional image of the fingerprint. To identify an individual, his or her fingerprint is obtained and then compared to the stored fingerprint image. However, these conventional methods are not foolproof and may be deceived by, for example, copying the outer surface tissue of a finger with a mold. Thus, there is a need in the biometric identification field to create an improved fingerprint imaging system. This invention provides such an improved biometric sensor.